With the rapid development of the network technology, people can use electronic devices, such as personal computers, mobile phones, to surf the internet anywhere and anytime. Personal computers have the advantages of larger storage capacity, better user experience, and better compatibility of different operating systems and software, while the mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, have better portability. Currently, user demands on the internet are gradually changing. Users may want to exchange information, such as contents in a web page opened in a browser, or contents stored in the disk, between personal computers and mobile terminals. For example, sometimes there is a partially read webpage in the personal computer, but the user need to catch bus. Under this condition, the user may want to send the unread content to his mobile phone. Then, the user can continue the reading process on the bus. Sometimes the user may want to view photos or videos stored in his mobile phone. Thus, the user needs to send the photos or videos in the mobile phone to his personal computer.
Thus, there is a desire to provide an efficient way for exchanging information between two different terminals.